The Nouto
by Let's Blitz
Summary: DON'T PANIC. This is just a nouto sent between two fangirls.
1. Default Chapter

WARNING!  
  
Proximity to this for extended periods of time may lead to loss of sanity.We'll say, oh, about ten seconds will make you certifiable...  
  
Not for those over 3 at heart.  
  
May lead to random outbursts in foreign languages (Nani wo ittendayo?!) and professions of love to 2D characters.Not to mention lotsa inside jokes!)  
  
Not responsible for corruption, leaking top-secret government information, or for changing the Houses' secret passwords.  
  
Oh, and blame Suzaku. We didn't do it--it wasn't us.  
  
  
Thank you and have a nice day! 


	2. Buy one, get one free! (Dedicated to Dai...

Entry 01

By Mariko-chan

__

Ten's note: This is mostly translated from Japanese, because we are both students of the language, so I've put Japanese words and their translation in italics. Also, there's mention of characters not from HP and a story…Well, that concept is pretty much dead. We might pick it back up later on, but we're too busy drooling over LotR.. Oh, and another thing, this is from about a year ago from the day I post this, so things are a bit different now…We know more Japanese, for one. Comments from me are in brackets. ^_^ That's all.

Ooh, I get to start this nouto. ^^; Hmm…What should I say?

Lee Nothing. Cause you're my stupid little sister!

Alanna Hey that's not fair! I'm only your _imouto [little sister]_ in that _hen [strange]_ story Ten and Mariko are writing!

Cass Err…do you two ever stop arguing?

both _Iie!! [nope!!]_

Fred and George Why should they? It's very fun [to watch—Ten]

Lee Yup. * casually shoots Dr. Fillibusters fabulous wet-start fireworks at Alanna and Cass and runs off with F&G *

Alanna & Cass _BAKA!! [IDIOT!!] _* runs after them with wands raised *

Ryuume _Anou, sore wa totemo hen. [Uh, that's really strange.]_

Ame _Hai. _* sweatdrops *

Okay, I'm back now. Revenge is sweet.

__

Ogenki desuka? [How are you?] How's Tonbo?

Bye!

Mariko * this insanity has been brought to you courtesy of the giant chicken of doom [Suzaku - loooong story ^^;—Ten] and his _miko [ priestess]_ *

P.S. We really need to _write_ that story!! ^^;

[There were a couple of sketches (we are also draw A LOT) – one being of Lee sweatdropping and another of Suzaku, but ya know…those can't be shown—Ten]


	3. Random ponderings of a fox demon (Part 2...

Entry 02

By Ten

__

Ten's note: So you're reading another one, eh? You're masochist, aren't you? XD Nice to hear that. Anyhoo, this is one by me. It also happens to be in practically all Japanese, so I'll do you all a favor and translate it all. Oh, and my actions are in double colons, instead of astericks, because I'm different like that. Swearing and inside jokes abound. ^_^ Enjoy your stay.

Hai, suru! [This doesn't have a good translation, but rather, it's a tradition handed down from my upperclassmen, so I've decided to keep it intact. Sorry 'bout that—Ten] ::grins:: Ten here!

Tonbo Me, too! ^^v

We're writing during Mod Brit Lit [Moder British Literature – my teacher was…arr…—Ten]

Tonbo [snoring]

Yeah. It's VERY boring.

…I have no clue what to write…^^;

Tonbo Ne, shouldn't Suzaku be like this ("Chicken of Doom"), capped and all?

…I like Draco…

Tonbo Ron & Miney shippyness, baybee. ^^v

Anyhoo! ^^;;; We need more technicalities beforehand—time period, what the fuck is gonna happen…

Tonbo Ya know, the silly little stuff. ::gets bapped::

What?! Fred?! George?! 3 Wait for meeeee! ::runs after Lee, Fred, and George::

Tonbo Oi. U.u;;; Ten's a dolt…

Morrigan This is the end! Byee! 3

[there were random things in Japanese at the top of the page – "Slytherin," "Gryffindor" with the traditional circle with a slash through it (think "No Smoking" signs), and an evil grin followed by "Ohhohohohoho!!" Another pity is that Tonbo doesn't come out to sound as crudely as we write him. He uses a style of talking that is different than us. In order of decreasing politeness, we talk like this: Mariko (very muchly polite – uses a more standard speech), Me (I use male speech), Tonbo (rather damn crude). 'Tis all!—Ten]


	4. Senshi and Monsters and the Peanut Galle...

Entry 03

By Ma-chan and Ten

__

Ten's note: Yup; we did a lot of entries together—especially during lunch. It wasn't uncommon for us to be giggly little gits whilst we wrote these. For the sake of the readers, I've decided to put everyone's name down to reduce confusion. Yeah. ^^; And not a lot of Japanese, either, if I can make the translation sound decent. So, have fun!

Mariko Eh… We are _kurukuru-pa [crazy, for lack of a better definition]_. * My friend is having trouble eating with a spoon. * I'm listening to Simon and Garfunkel. I'm eating lunch. [Ma-chan at this point wrote a Chinese character down wrong. I pointed this out to her—Ten]

Lee _Baka_. * throws food at Alanna and Cass *

Mariko * sweatdrops * …haven't we been through this already?

Cass * shrugs and throws food at Lee *

Mariko * sweatdrops again and joins the fight * Aaaa! * Fred and George attack from behind * Eh…What? Scary! * class is looking at www.uglypeople.com *

Fred, George, and Lee * drop food on Cass' head * Oooh!

Mariko Interesting… * fall over laughing hysterically and try to post pic of Ron on the site *

Ron …. (Ten LOL! )

Mariko * flames at Ten and throws _miko_ power at a vending machine *

Ten That's rude! ::throws food at Mariko::

vending machine Hey! ::transforms into Motd [Monster of the Day—an elusion to my Sailormoon days—Ten] VENDO:: VENDO!

Mariko * sweatdrops * S…scary

Fred, George, and Lee * tackle the VENDO * _Shinde kudasai [please die]_ [I wrote off to the side: "It would be better to say _shine! [die!]_…right?" She won't know command form until her fourth year—Ten]

VENDO VENDO! ::fires onion chips:: [Ten likes those Funions…^___^—Ten]

Ten I won't forgive you! ::transforms into Super Sailor Author Avatar::

all ::sweatdrops:: What…in the world?!

Mariko * watches in fascination as Ten battles VENDO * _Kaijin!_ [This is what Miaka uses to summon Suzaku, the Giant Chicken of Doom, in Fushigi Yuugi. You have now been informed. ^_^—Ten]

* BANG *

Super Sailor Suzaku _Kenzai! [At your service!, somewhat]_ [Super Sailor Suzaku was created indeed on a strange, strange day that involved bowling and drawings of Sailor MAN. That is all.—Ten]

all * sweatdrops *

Priestess of Suzaku (aka Mariko) * grins * I'm getting good at this summoning thing!

Fred, George, and Lee ::turn to see the new Sailor:: O.O;;; ::turns around and retches::

Cass What…the hell?!

Super Sailor Suzaku ::shoots fire from his Mini Can Opener of Doom:: ::flames VENDO…and Super Sailor Author Avatar::

S^2A^2 [This is called "Ten is too lazy to write out the full name of SSAA"—Ten] X.x ::crispy-crittered:: ::returns to being Ten::

Mariko * sighs with relief * Remind me not to flame anymore vending machines…(Ron ¬.¬ I'll say.) Thanks, Suzaku. Try not to set my friends on fire again.

Suzaku Yeah…Right…Whatever. ::vanishes::

Alanna Hey! * turns Ron into a spider *

Ron * looks into a mirror * AHHH!

Fred & George * snicker and shove a mirror in Ron's 8 eyes *

Ron Gyaaaaaa!! ::passes out::

Alanna * ignores Fred and George's applause and turns Ron back into Ron * Sorry. [Why is she apologizing to someone unconscious? Dunno. Mariko's like that, too. Granted, once she reads this note, she's gonna hunt me down and smite me. X.x;—Ten]

Morrigan & Draco ::snickers and adds rat tails to Fred & George::

Alanna and Cass Hey! * promptly restore Fred and George to normal and aim at Morrigan and Draco *

Morrigan and Draco _Expelliarmus!_

Lee * tosses wands back to the twins * [Here I must point out that that's no fair. Goofy goody-goody Gryffindors fight unfairly…—Ten]

Morrigan ::pouts:: No fun, Lee…

Lee They may be idiots, but they're my sisters.

Alanna and Cass * throw food at Lee *

Lee, F&G, Ron & Morrigan ::throw food at each other::

Draco Feh. I have no reason to do such childish things.

all ::halt in their fight and _stare_ at Draco::

Morrigan ::smirks:: Now you do. ::shoves pudding in Draco's face::

Draco Ahh! Why you little… ::flings tea at Morrigan:: [Why tea? Why not? It's what was handy…—Ten]

Morrigan ::grins and ducks:: ::tea hits Cass:: ::fight commences, continuing until there's no food left::

~The End~

…maybe…)

Kodachi WHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! =3

all ::passes out:: X.x


	5. This insanity is brought to you by Suzak...

Entry 04

By Mariko

__

Mariko's note: Muah ha ha ha. [coughs] Sorry about that, it's just that I got a hold of the nouto so I'm going to write the next couple entries. [grins broadly] It's my turn to write notes! Oh, this is Mariko by the way. Oh and T-chan, your titles are very interestingI like! And I keep telling you I can't help apologizing all the time. Anyway that's beside the point. Oh, and in the manner of T-chan's formatting for the past few entries, I will translate all Japanese.

That was hilarious!! We're insane, but it's fun so who cares?!

Hermione I care.

Alanna, Cass, Fred, George, Lee and Ron Why?

Hermione Because you'll get expelled at this rate.

Everyone [rolls eyes at Miney (*Miney is Hermione's nickname-Mariko)]

Harry Hermione give it a rest, we can't get expelled.

Hermione How come?

Because T-chan (Okay, so I really wrote "Ten" but I don't call her that anymore so I changed it. Got a problem with that? — Mariko) are writing this and we won't expel ourselves so there! (This was wonderfully mature of me ne?)

Minna [rejoice by getting into another large fight]

{ Mariko [briefly interrupting to talk to Ten] We should put a warning label on this thing

Alanna and Cass [sneak quietly away from the fight]

Fred and George Oh no you don't!

Alanna and Cass [are hauled back into the fray by Fred and George]

Oy[giant sweatdrop]

Ja~

*Once again this insanity is brought to you courtesy of Suzaku and his Miko. Sorry!


End file.
